epics_adventure_gameshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomthemaster10
Tomthemaster10 is a contestant from Survivor: The Cursed Islands where he quit the game and was placed 5th Season 2 Tom started the game placed on the Orange Tribe with JT, Jacaljt10 and EmperorVayne, he aligned himself with Vayne in order to dominate and take out Jacal and JT however there plan was put on hold when they destroyed the opposing Purple Tribe (consisting of Devin, Simon, Ayianne and Waddles) in the first immunity challenge ensuring no one from the Orange Tribe would go home first. Later that night Waddles was voted out in a 3-1 vote sending him home making him the first person voted out of the Cursed Islands. In the second immunity challenge the Orange tribe fell apart and lost the challenge meaning after tribal council the tribes would be on an even playing field, while tribal council drew closer Vayne and Tom tried to persuade JT to flip on his ally Jacal. At tribal council JT flipped on Jacal sending him home giving Tom and Vayne the majority in the Orange Tribe, arriving at the next challenge everyone was shocked to discover there would be a tribe swap. Tom and Vayne stayed on the Orange Tribe with Devin while Jt was on the new Purple Tribe outnumbered by Simon and Madi. On the new Purple tribe it was clear JT was outnumbered and was trying to convince Vega and Tom to throw the challenge and eliminate Devin however that didn't work and the new Orange Tribe won immunity sending the new Purple Tribe to tribal council. In one last desperate call for hope JT tried to convince Madi to vote against Simon however she wouldn't listen and sent JT packing. When gathered at tribal council the castaways discovered that they were merged feeling outnumbered Tom and Vega tried everything they could and was surprised to discover the news of a secret returnee challenge where Jacal returned to the game. Seeing Jacal and a sign of hope to take out Simon, Madi and Devin, Vega tried desperately to convince Jacal to forgive them for voting him out and to become his ally. However Jacal seemed to be following Simon who had persuaded him to vote out Vega and Tom. At the immunity challenge the new merged tribe discovered that there would be two immunity challenges meaning two people would be safe these immunity challenges would be won by Simon and Vega. At tribal council, Tom voted for Jacal, Vega voted Madi while the rest of the tribe voted Tom however Vega played his idol on Tom meaning it was a tie vote. In the revote Tom and Vega voted Madi while Devin and Simon voted Jacal and to conclude tribal in a dramatic rock draw between Madi, Jacal and Devin in the end Jacal drew the white rock and was sent home. Tom and Vega where clearly outnumbered after Jacals elimination and needed to win individual immunity or find a hidden immunity idol and so when the challenge arrived Simon had won immunity which was not good news for Vega or Tom. When Tribal council drew closer it was clear to Tom that he had to leave in a short while and so when the time came to vote someone out Tom quit the game saving his ally Vayne who was clearly being targeted making Tom the first person to quit the game and the third member of the jury ultimately landing him in 5th place. Although he quit, Tom returned as the third member of the jury where he voted his trusted ally EmperorVayne to win the title of Sole-Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Tom was the first person to quit the game without a vote at that tribal council **emmanuelmillan would have quit the game however chose to be voted out *The only person from the original Orange tribe to vote against Tom was Jacal *Tom is the second person to have an idol played on him by someone else **The first person to have an idol played on them by someone else was Cjcoley2 in Season 1 the Marshlands **Of the 2 people Tom received the most votes when an idol was played on him at tribal council with 4 *Excluding re-votes Tom also voted Jacaljt10 *All the votes Tom ever received while he was in The Cursed islands didn't count due to an idol play **Coincidently all the votes he did receive in The Cursed Islands came from one tribal council Category:Orange Tribe Category:S2 Orange Tribe Category:Green Tribe Category:Quitter Category:Survivor Category:Contestant Category:Survivor Contestant Category:Survivor Season Two Category:5th Place Category:S2 Jury Members